


we can see the future (and the dreams it's made of)

by Lise



Series: Remember This Cold [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Conversations, Interlude, Loki Redemption, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Redemption, Redemption Arcs Are Harder Than You Think, Sokovia Accords, this ended up not quite being the fic I thought it would be, what's a plot we don't have those here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: The Sokovia Accords are law, three quarters of the Avengers are fugitives, and the world knows that Loki's on Earth.What now?





	we can see the future (and the dreams it's made of)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this fic for a...while, because it's a thread I left dangling at the end of the Civil-War fic and really wanted to pick up on. So then I started writing a thing, figuring that it'd be about the fallout of Loki's presence on Earth being revealed - and this is that, sort of, but also about a lot of other things that _aren't_ that. Mostly, this is an interlude sort of space, taking a breath between things to glance toward where things are with this particular situation.
> 
> I don't really have a whole lot to say here - this'll lead into other things eventually, but there's probably going to be a trip to space before we get there. After all, where _is_ Thor, eh?
> 
> Many thanks to my [beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), who edited this fic and talked me out of doing some silly things with it.
> 
> Also, the [new Thor: Ragnarok trailer](https://www.theverge.com/2017/7/22/16015596/thor-ragnarok-trailer-marvel-sdcc-2017) is out! Who else is going to be simultaneously holding their breath and screaming until November!!!!

"Have you heard anything?" Steve asked T'Challa, trying not to sound anxious. T'Challa raised his head slowly, eyebrows raised. "From Ross, or Tony..."

"I have heard a great deal from both," T'Challa said. "If you are asking what I told them, I said that I do not work for Stark Industries or the United States government and that Wakandan internal affairs are none of their business. If you are asking what they _know_...of course I cannot say for sure. But the CIA has been attempting to infiltrate Wakanda for more than half a century. They have not succeeded yet."

Steve shifted. "Tony..."

"Will not have any better luck." T'Challa stood gracefully, meeting Steve's eyes. "He asked directly if you had come here, but did not pursue the question when I ignored it. If pursuit comes, it will not come from that direction." Steve wanted to believe that, but he was less sure than he wanted to be. He still couldn't look at Tony's face on the news without his blood pressure rising. Fair or unfair, there it was.

"Thank you," he said after a long pause. "For all your help."

"You are welcome." T'Challa cocked his head slightly. "Do you have plans for what you will do next?"

Steve sighed. "I wish I knew," he said. He managed to pull out a smile. "Hopefully something that means we don't have to be a burden on you for too long." Hesitating for a moment, Steve added, "about Loki..."

"I am not worried," T'Challa said coolly. Steve blinked.

"Have you...talked?"

"Not at length," T'Challa said. "But I have taken his measure as he has taken mine. There should be no trouble."

"All right," Steve said slowly, and a little uneasily. "If you're not worried...I guess I don't need to say anything." He wanted to, though. Tell T'Challa that Loki wasn't what he seemed to be. But without having a reason it just felt like special pleading. And if there wasn't a problem to begin with...maybe it was better to leave it alone. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Good day, Steve,” T’Challa said, polite but with a certain amount of finality. Steve took the point and left.

Logically, Steve knew that things could be much worse. That all things considered, everything was remarkably _fine._ The fact that they’d all made it out alive (Natasha _was_ alive, wherever she was, and Steve wished he knew how to contact her) was a miracle on its own. It was still hard to shake the vague feeling of dread that had started to dog him after the initial shock had worn off. No one had asked the question yet, but Steve knew it had to be there: _what now?_

_If we’re not Avengers, what are we?_

Still, Steve had to acknowledge the good. Wanda seemed to be recovering all right, even if she was still quieter and more closed off than she had been before. Pietro’s general bad mood seemed largely unchanged, which was almost reassuring. Sam and Scott both seemed to be adjusting fairly well, and even if Clint’s sangfroid was probably at least partly pretense, it was pretty convincing. Bucky’s good days mostly outnumbered his bad days, even if that didn’t make the latter any easier, and Loki…

Steve caught himself smiling absently as he twisted the ring on his left hand and made himself stop. He’d watched Loki nervously for the first couple weeks, half waiting for him to make a run for it. He hadn’t, and now Steve almost felt guilty for expecting it.

_He’s changed,_ Steve thought, and if a part of him wanted to shout it at everyone who didn’t believe it, who kept trying to tell him otherwise...mostly, he was just proud.

Maybe, Steve thought dryly, that was the reason for the nagging unease. Things were going too well, and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. If life so far had taught him anything, it was that it always did.

* * *

It didn’t take long.

Sam dropped a newspaper on Steve’s lap. He didn’t recognize the masthead, but the headline was clear enough: LOKI AT LARGE.

“Looks like the news is out,” Sam said, his expression grim. Steve squeezed his eyes closed and made himself scan the article. Words and phrases popped out at him randomly: _dangerous, Secretary Ross warns, multiple casualties in escape._ That snapped Steve out of his daze. “Liar,” he said. Sam shrugged.

“He can say what he wants. Almost nobody knows the Raft exists, or where it is.”

The newspaper crumpled in Steve’s hand. “Why now?” He asked. His voice sounded harsh. Sam shrugged again.

“Maybe it was about to leak and he’s trying to get ahead of it. Or maybe he just decided the potential panic is worth it.” He paused. “He hasn’t directly linked Loki with you, yet, though he’s hinted at the possibility that the disaster in Latveria had something to do with him. He’s got a problem if he doesn’t want to tarnish his Avengers too.”

Steve pressed his lips together. “I’d rather he _did._ I’m sick and tired of this. Keeping Loki secret like some kind of embarrassment that needs hiding. Letting people think he’s still-” He gestured at the paper, “what Ross makes him out to be, when he _isn’t._ ”

Sam held up his hands. “I know what you’re saying, Steve. You don’t have to convince me. And I get it.” He made a bit of a face. “Not that easy for everyone, though.”

Steve buried his face in his hands. “I _know_ that. Just…” He paused. “Do you think Loki’s seen this yet?”

“I’d bet he has.” Sam raised his eyebrows. “What do you think he’s going to do with it?”

“I hope to God nothing stupid,” Steve muttered, and then grimaced. “That’s not-”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure that’s totally fair,” Sam said. He paused. “What are _you_ going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.” Steve smoothed out the paper and glanced at it again. _Questions remain about when Loki returned to Earth, and why the previous team of Avengers never caught him._ “That depends a lot on Loki.”

“And what would you do if it were up to you?” Sam asked. Steve kept staring at the article. _Why the former Avengers never caught him._

“I’d tell the truth,” Steve said. “At least some of it. Loki deserves better than having to live in hiding forever. Earth is his home now. I want him to have a chance to actually live on it.”

Sam’s lips quirked. “Seems to me we’re all of us living in hiding these days.”

Steve dropped his head forward with a weak laugh. “I guess that’s true. Maybe I’m naive for thinking it won’t last forever, though. Sooner or later…” Steve sighed. “We can’t keep him secret forever.”

“No,” Sam said. “I guess you’re right about that. And I can understand wanting to control the spin. But I don’t have the first idea how.” He shook his head. “You could start with the easier one. Get people to swallow Bucky being a good guy…”

Steve’s lips twisted. “He’s not ready. Not yet, he says.”

“And you think Loki’s answer is going to be any different?” Sam asked. Steve stood up.

“I guess I’d better go find out,” he said.

* * *

Steve was surprised by how...calm Loki was. He read through the article, though by the lack of surprise on his face Steve was certain he’d already known. He handed it back to Steve and looked at him. “We knew this was going to happen,” he said. “Eventually, Ross would have to admit to his mistake - though I notice he says nothing here about the others. It seems he still wants you kept out of it.”

“You’re not...worried?” Steve said carefully. Loki snorted.

“No more than I already was. In truth…” Loki cocked his head to the side. “In truth I’m a bit relieved. We knew Ross would strike back, but not what it would look like. No doubt this will not remain his only effort, but often knowing is better than waiting.” Steve stared at him, and Loki’s eyebrows pulled together. “What is it?”

“I expected you to be more…”

Loki’s lips twisted up at one corner. “Panicked?”

Steve smiled awkwardly. “Well...yes.”

Loki’s half smile faded, but he didn’t look upset. Just thoughtful. “I would as well. Certainly I am not _happy._ And I think we should begin bracing for consequences as soon as possible. But...I suppose perhaps it is that I have a little more faith in you than I once did.”

That made Steve smile. Like an idiot, probably, he thought, but couldn’t really care. Those few simple words soothed the worry that always lingered: that Loki would run, or throw his life away because he didn’t see a way out.

“About that,” Steve said. “Consequences, I mean. I was wondering if…”

Loki’s half smile vanished and his face froze. “No.”

That brought Steve up short. “You don’t know what I was going to ask.”

“I think I do. You were going to ask if I am willing to reconsider...seeking public redemption.”

Steve’s heart sank. “And you’re not.”

“No,” Loki said. “I am not.”

Steve felt a wave of bitter disappointment. “Why not?”

Loki grimaced, very slightly. “You won’t like it.”

Steve knew how his expression set. “You know that’s not going to make me want the answer any less.”

Loki sat down, his expression closing off. “I am tired of...pretending to be something other than what I am. No,” he said quickly, when Steve opened his mouth. “Let me finish. I see myself clearly, Steve. I know what I have done. For that to be forgiven, for your people to accept me, would require a lie.”

Steve shook his head. “You’ve said that before, but it’s not true.”

“Because you claim that I am not at fault.”

“No,” Steve said. “Just that - what they know isn’t the whole story. Because it _isn’t._ The story you tell _yourself_ isn’t the whole story. It never has been. It’s good that you claim responsibility. But there’s that, and then there’s what you do. Holding onto your guilt. Letting it define you.” He took a deep breath. “Be honest. At least part of the reason you keep fighting this idea is because you don’t think you deserve it.”

“I don’t,” Loki said blandly. “Someone once told me that it isn’t about the recognition. That doing good isn’t about the praise.”

“It isn’t,” Steve said. “But that doesn’t mean you have to hide.” Loki glanced away, and Steve added, “it’s not just about you, you know. It’s about me. And how... _rotten_ it feels, keeping you a secret. Not just...us, but _you._ We’re all in hiding now, but maybe someday we won’t be, and I...want you to be there. Not as someone else. As yourself. Who saved lives in Sokovia, and fought Amora in Latveria, and saved me again and again. Because all of that is you, too.”

Loki was quiet, but he didn’t immediately say no. Maybe that was progress.

* * *

“Reading something interesting?”

Steve jumped and quickly shoved his phone away. “Not really,” he said. Mostly articles about Loki, all of them saying more or less the same thing. People afraid, angry, confused. A few demanding to know where the Avengers were. Steve wondered what they _were_ doing - what Tony thought about this. Or Natasha, wherever she was.

Bucky leaned on the back of the couch. “Uh huh.”

Steve grimaced. “Honestly. It isn’t that interesting.” He hesitated before asking, “are you okay?”

“Why are you asking that now?” Bucky asked, then hitched and said, “oh. The Loki thing.” He swung around the couch and sat down. “It’s not me getting my cover blown. Guess Ross figured mentioning anyone else would be a distraction. If anything, this takes the heat off me.” Steve gave Bucky a surprised look. “I talked to Loki already,” he said, seemingly by way of explanation. “He’s not worried.”

“Loki’s not always worried as much as he should be,” Steve said. Bucky’s lips twitched.

“Point,” he said. “You, on the other hand, sometimes worry more than you need to.”

“Considering who my friends are,” Steve said, “I think I worry a perfectly reasonable amount.”

Bucky laughed, a little short and sudden, but his grin seemed genuine. “Like you can talk. Do you know how many times you just about gave me an aneurysm back in the day?”

Steve felt a pang. Bucky so rarely referred to anything from before...all this, and to hear him talk about it so easily...he half smiled. “Hey,” he said. “I’m responsible now.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky said. “That why you decided to fight the entire United Nations?”

Steve felt his face heat. “That’s not how it went.” Bucky raised his eyebrows, and Steve groaned. “Ross was playing political games with your and Loki’s lives. I don’t think that had anything to do with the UN.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky said. “And if not for that, you definitely would’ve signed on board.” He snorted. “And then there’s the time you jumped into the deep end of alien politics.”

Steve held up his hands. “All right, all right. Point taken.” He paused, and then sighed. “You’re...really not worried about this? What it means for you?”

“No,” Bucky said after a moment. “Not really. Not more than I was. Like I said, not much changes, at least not unless Ross starts linking the two of us together.”

“And about Loki?” Steve said after a moment. “You’re really not worried about him either?”

Bucky was quiet for several long moments, and Steve’s heart sank a little. “I don’t know,” he said, finally. “Seems pretty safe here, mostly. T’Challa keeps his promises. But if Ross starts pulling a lot of strings, or Loki does something stupid...I don’t know.” He rolled his left shoulder back. “Unfortunately, seems like we’re kind of playing Ross’s game. All we can do is react.”

_We could do something else, if Loki was willing to go for it._ Steve held that back, but Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “You think differently?”

Steve shook his head. “It’s nothing.” When Bucky just looked at him, though, Steve caved. “It’s just...maybe we _should_ try to counter. Show that Loki isn’t just what Ross is making him out to be.”

Bucky’s eyebrows went up. “That’d be a hard sell, Steve. Even without Ross poisoning the well.”

“I know it would be hard,” Steve said. “But maybe not impossible. The point’s moot, though. Loki won’t do it.” He could hear his frustration, and Bucky’s eyebrows twitched again.

“You’ve talked about it,” he said, not a question. Steve grimaced.

“Yeah,” he said. “We have. He doesn’t like the idea.”

“That doesn’t actually surprise me,” Bucky said.

“It doesn’t?”

“Not really, no.” Bucky rolled his shoulder again and cracked his neck to the side - both signs that he was nervous. “It feels like lying, and there are some kinds of lies that even Loki doesn’t want to tell. Lies about yourself.”

Steve shook his head, squaring his jaw. “He isn’t the irredeemable monster he thinks he is. And neither are you.”

“Never said I was,” Bucky said. Steve looked at him, and he twitched a shoulder. “Besides, that isn’t it. It’s about...when people are always trying to take control away from you, you hang on to every scrap of it they’ll let you have. Loki’s...he’s had a lot of people trying to leash him. If he doesn’t own the awful stuff, it’d be like accepting that they succeeded.”

Steve took a slow breath and let it out. “Not just Loki that feels that way, is it,” he said quietly. Bucky twitched his shoulder in a noncommittal shrug.

“We’ve talked about it. Some.”

_You’ve never mentioned it to me,_ Steve thought, feeling a little hurt, but he tried to push it down. “When I tell you it’s not your fault, I’m not trying to...take away your agency. I’m just trying to tell you that that, what they tried to make you...that’s not what you are.”

“It is, though,” Bucky said. “A little, anyway. It’s not _all_ I am, sure. But I can’t just cut out the parts of me that are there because of them. Like…” He glanced at his arm. “This. I can’t pretend it’s not a part of me. It is. Pretending it isn’t would just be like cutting my arm off again.”

Steve’s stomach clenched, but he supposed...he supposed he could understand that. He nodded, slowly. “I’m...sorry,” he said, “if I’ve made you feel like...that.”

Bucky smiled crookedly. “It’s fine,” he said. “It was harder, at first. When I barely knew who I was, feeling like there was someone you wanted me to be. But now...it’s easier to stay grounded.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure how that felt to hear. The idea that he’d made Bucky feel that way - contributed in any way to making things harder for him, was undeniably difficult to hear. And Loki…

Was that really how Loki felt?

_He’s wrong,_ Steve thought, but that was exactly what Bucky had said he shouldn’t do. And it was true, wasn’t it, that even if it wasn’t entirely Loki’s fault, it was still a part of him.

“I understand,” he said. “I think.” He sighed. “But I still wish Loki would change his mind about _doing_ something.”

“Maybe he will,” Bucky said. “At some point.” He half smiled. “For you, if nothing else.”

“And you?” Steve said. “Would you ever be willing to…”

Bucky looked away. “Maybe,” he said. “At some point.” He shrugged. “Not like it’s going to come up anytime soon, when the lot of us are fugitives.”

“S’pose that’s true,” Steve said, and tried to tell himself it was good enough.

* * *

Steve walked in on Wanda with a stubborn look on her face, arguing with Loki.

“Witchling,” Loki was saying, his voice strained, “I have been evading my enemies since before you were _born._ I am not in any more danger than I was yesterday.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Wanda said hotly. “Everyone wasn’t _looking_ for you yesterday, and you’ve told me yourself it’s harder to hold an illusion when people are paying close attention-”

“As I am hardly planning to wander about in public,” Loki started to say, but Wanda interrupted.

“So you’ll be happy to just stay shut up inside here forever? I _know_ you’re not. You get restless just like I do. You’d go insane. And all it takes is one of the wrong people seeing you and deciding to tell-”

“And what do you suggest I do about it?” Loki snapped, his voice suddenly harsh. “Cower in terror? I cannot exactly flee, even if I wanted to, even if that would not be _abandoning_ the few things left that matter to me-”

Steve cleared his throat cautiously. Both Loki and Wanda whipped around to look at him, Wanda’s expression guilty and Loki’s tense, almost wary.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said mildly.

“You are not,” Loki said curtly. “This conversation was going nowhere.”

Wanda made a frustrated noise. “Only because you won’t _let_ it. Won’t you at least take some _precautions?_ ”

“What kind of precautions were you thinking, Wanda?” Steve asked

“My magic works differently from yours,” Wanda said. “So if someone were able to do something to interfere with _your_ power, it might not interfere with mine. If you’d let me give you some of the defensive wardings you’ve taught me-”

“It wouldn’t work,” Loki snapped.

“Why not?” Steve asked. Loki’s jaw tightened and then relaxed.

“Because my wardings are set to react to other magic defensively. Yours might manage to overpower mine, but in doing so they would render mine useless rather than creating the doubling you imagine.”

“You can’t change that?” Wanda challenged.

“Not without leaving myself vulnerable on - other fronts.”

Loki seemed to be telling the truth. Steve felt a wave of disappointment, but Wanda positively slumped. Loki’s smile was strained. “Cheer up, _völvlinga_ ,” he said. “I am not so weak that I cannot manage a group of mortals. Even without my magic.”

“You didn’t before,” Wanda said quietly. Loki flinched, and Steve felt himself flinch, too. He still remembered the awful pit opening in his stomach when he’d asked Tony about their friends.

_Fine,_ he’d said, glancing away.

_And Loki?_ Bucky said before Steve could, his voice hard.

_Alive,_ Tony said, colder, and Steve had stopped and turned, hard.

_Ross took him?_ he demanded, fear going through him like a lance. Tony said _alive_ but Steve thought _they’ll kill him, they could be killing him right now, he could be already dead._ He thought he would choke.

_Calm down,_ Tony said. _Ross won’t touch him. He won’t dare, not with Thor out there._

But later he’d said other things. Uglier things, about what Loki deserved, and lost causes, and _he’s got you wrapped around his little finger, doesn’t he, what, Steve, a psychopath bats his eyelashes at you and you roll right over-_

Loki’s face had frozen. “I doubt,” he said slowly, deliberately, “that they would be bringing that _Vision_ creature.”

Wanda looked down, almost guiltily. “No,” she said after a pause. “I guess...probably not.” Loki’s expression softened.

“What he did is not your fault, witchling,” Loki said. “You could not have stopped him.”

“I could have,” Wanda said quietly. “We know I could overpower him.”

“Wanda,” Steve said, “Don’t. There are a lot of ways that could have gone differently. If I’d stayed…”

“It would have been pointless,” Loki said sharply. “You would only have been putting yourself in danger as well.”

Wanda shook her head, her jaw setting. “It doesn’t matter. If...if he tries to attack you again, I won’t let it happen. I’ll stop him.”

“I do not think,” Loki said, “that Ross’s control over his pet Avengers is as strong as he would like. If he pursues me, or any of us through me, then it will be either through the media or by his own means. Not using them.”

“What makes you say that?” Steve asked, trying not to sound skeptical. Loki glanced at him and smiled crookedly.

“Because whatever his faults, Stark is not a man who lends himself to being under the power of others, and he has possibly enough wealth to avoid it. The others...none of them have compelling reasons to follow Ross’s orders. Romanova is actively a fugitive herself. No. If Ross was expecting to find himself with a set of powerful people at his beck and call, I suspect he has found himself sorely disappointed. In fact, I would guess that is part of what is behind this - he needs to salvage something from this mess, and I am a potentially distracting target.”

“I’m not going to let you become a target,” Wanda said fiercely. Steve looked at her, surprised, but also a little...relieved. He’d known that a bond of sorts had formed between them, but that Wanda might feel protective of _Loki..._ wasn’t something that had occurred to him. And whatever his desire to protect her, and the fact that she _was_ vulnerable in certain ways...he also knew that she was one of the most powerful people here.

“If determination alone could prevent it, I am certain it would be so,” Loki said, sounding amused. Wanda scowled at him, and Steve shook his head.

“Just accept it, Loki,” he said. “You have friends now.”

Loki looked back and forth between them, huffed a laugh, and threw up his hands. “What is to be done? It appears I am helpless before the onslaught.”

Steve half smiled. “Good. I’m glad to hear it.”

* * *

Steve was practicing with both Wanda and Pietro when an alarm started going off. Wanda jumped, her eyes going wild, and Pietro looked about ready to grab her and run. A voice came on over the intercom, saying something in Xhosa.

“Something about north,” Wanda said, and when both Pietro and Steve gave her startled looks she added, “The Dora Milaje have been teaching me some.”

_North,_ Steve realized, _Loki,_ and ran out. He found a gathering around the door to his and Loki’s rooms, T’Challa among them, and felt his heart start pounding.

“It appears the door is sealed,” he said dryly. Steve strode forward hastily and knocked.

“Loki?”

“By all means,” Loki’s voice floated through. “Steve, you may come in. And silence that infernal racket.”

He glanced at T’Challa, who raised his eyebrows, and let himself inside.

For a second, seeing Loki staring down at four very still bodies on the floor, Steve’s heart stopped. “I didn’t kill them,” Loki said, before Steve could ask. After a moment he added, “I thought about it. I always learned it was better not to leave an enemy alive to come back later.”

“Thank you for restraining yourself,” Steve said, with only a little bit of irony. Loki’s lips twitched.

“You’ve been a bad influence. Or perhaps a good one, depending on who you ask.”

“I’m going to go with ‘good one.’ Are you hurt?”

“One of them shot me,” Loki said, and Steve wheeled around, eyes widening, eyes flicking over him, but Loki huffed a laugh. “It did more damage to the wall than to me. My own fault, for not being quick enough.”

Steve frowned. “I wouldn’t say someone shooting you is your fault.” He walked over, though, and crouched down, checking for IDs or any indicator of who they were. Nothing. Someone really did not want to get caught. “Did they say anything?”

“No.” Steve looked up and saw that Loki was looking a little pale. He stood up hastily.

“Was there something _on_ the bullet that shot you?”

“Something,” Loki said, his expression scrunching. “It won’t kill me.”

Steve moved over to him. “That’s not reassuring,” he said tightly. He found the bullet hole in Loki’s side, though it was already mostly closed.

“It’s fine,” Loki said. “It’s a neurotoxin, I think.” Steve looked up at him in alarm, but Loki’s expression was distant. “Doom tried it on me before. Or something similar. This is more potent, but...give me a half hour and I’ll be good as new.” He did move over to the couch and sit down.

“I’m going to go find a doctor,” Steve said. Loki reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Find someone who can deal with those, first,” he said. “That is a more immediate problem. I can deal with them if they wake - though they shouldn’t anytime soon - but I would rather not have to.”

“All right,” Steve said slowly, studying his face. “If you _swear_ you’re not in danger.”

“I swear it.”

He let himself back out into the hallway, where most of the crowd appeared to have dispersed with the exception of T’Challa and three Dora Milaje. They all looked at him at the same time.

“It looks like a small black-ops team infiltrated the facility,” Steve said carefully, hoping he wasn’t about to unleash a firestorm. T’Challa’s eyes narrowed. One of the Dora Milaje said something sharp to him in Xhosa - Steve really needed to sit down and focus on learning the language - but T’Challa didn’t answer.

“How small?” He asked.

“Four people,” Steve said. “They’re unconscious,” he added quickly. “But should probably...be taken somewhere else.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” T’Challa said, maybe a little dryly, but Steve could see anger sparking in his eyes. “Any sign of who sent them?”

“No,” Steve said, “but I think we can guess.”

The Dora Milaje who’d spoken sharply to T’Challa before said, this time in English, “It’s going to be the same vulnerability I pointed out to you last week.”

T’Challa looked dangerously close to rolling his eyes. “Yes, Shuri,” he said. “It probably will be.” Steve blinked a little. Not Dora Milaje after all, then.

“I’ll talk to Nakia,” Shuri said, and to Steve added, “good afternoon, Steve Rogers,” before leaving, followed by the other two women. Steve looked after her, and then at T’Challa.

“Yes,” he said. “My sister. She takes after our mother.” He paused. “I’ll send some people to...deal with this. As for the root cause…” The anger this time was more obvious. “Whatever the reason, foreign invasion of Wakanda will not stand. I will see to it the international community is aware of this fact.”

“Thank you,” Steve said honestly. They both looked at the door.

“I think I would like to speak to Loki,” T’Challa said. Steve shifted.

“He’s, um. One of the intruders shot him. It doesn’t seem to be serious, but it might not be the best time…”

“I think I can manage,” T’Challa said mildly. He knocked and the door clicked open.

Loki raised an eyebrow in T’Challa’s direction, still sitting on the couch. “No entourage?”

“Not at the moment, no.” He walked over to the men on the floor and crouched down, examining them just as Steve had.

“My apologies for the disruption,” Loki said. “And the breach of national security.”

“Are you all right?” Steve asked. Loki waved a dismissive hand.

“Mild lingering unpleasantness, no more.” Steve scrutinized him.

“Did they go after your magic?”

“Tried,” Loki said, his grin a little sharp and dangerous. “I was faster. And my wards felt them coming.”

That got T’Challa’s attention. “Before or after the alarm?”

Loki shrugged. “Before. If I had to wait for _your_ measures, I would be very disappointed in myself.”

T’Challa’s eyes were narrowed again. “I wasn’t aware of this.”

“I didn’t inform you.”

“Loki,” Steve said, trying not to make it too much a scolding. Loki glanced at him and scowled.

“I am used to putting my own protections in place, King T’Challa. And not used to telling others of their nature. I am afraid I am not willing to remove them, but if you wish me to give an accounting of what I’ve done…”

“Nothing, I assume, that will harm my subjects?” T’Challa interrupted.

“No,” Loki said after a moment. “Not unless they attempt to bring in weapons through the windows.” Steve was tempted to ask what would happen then, but decided that was a question for later. _He_ should probably know, at least, what defenses Loki had in place.

“Then my question is rather if you could offer something similarly effective for the use of the rest of this building. There _are_ other entrances, and others here who are vulnerable.”

Loki looked faintly startled. He glanced at Steve, and then back to T’Challa, and after a long pause slowly bowed his head. “If you wish.”

T’Challa nodded, straightening. “I take this very seriously,” he said, eyes squarely on Loki. “Not solely on principle. You are my guest.”

Based on the flicker of Loki’s expression, he seemed to hear something in that that Steve didn’t. The slight inclination of his head was a touch more pronounced. “I am...grateful,” he said. “I pity your enemies, T’Challa T’chakasson.”

“I shall take that as high praise.” T’Challa turned toward Steve. “I should consult with Shuri. I will see to it this matter is...taken care of.”

Steve waited until he left to turn to Loki. “What was that all about?”

Loki frowned at the opposite wall. “I wasn’t expecting him to ask for my assistance.”

“Not that,” Steve said. “You and T’Challa...did something happen?”

Loki pressed his lips together. “Perhaps.” He cocked his head. “That man is one of the few humans I’ve met who could, I think, rule a Realm. If he wished it.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Meaning?”

Loki shook his head. “No matter. Save that I would rather like to see him and the All-Father face to face, someday.”

Steve considered that. “I can sort of see what you mean.”

His eyes kept drifting over toward the unconscious men, wondering what they’d come here to do. Taking a prisoner or taking a hit? Ultimately, Steve knew, it’d come down to the same thing.

His phone buzzed at the same time Loki’s did. Steve pulled his out. A text from Bucky read _you’d better not have been kidnapped by aliens again you assholes._

_Everyone’s fine,_ Steve wrote back. Loki, looking at his phone, laughed, which made Steve feel a little better.

The fear was still there, though. Just under the surface.

* * *

Steve put an alert on his phone for Loki’s name and almost immediately regretted it. The media chatter kept rehashing the same things over the next couple days - Steve was maybe a little viciously satisfied that Ross seemed to be suffering for his reveal. Lots of questions going around about _accountability,_

He saw a clip of an interview with Tony and felt his teeth click together before he forced his jaw to relax. Steve made himself watch it, but Tony didn’t actually say much. His ears did prick up a little when Tony asked casually near the end of the video _where were they even keeping the guy, is there some kind of Guantanamo for supervillains?_

It might be a joke. Or maybe Tony wasn’t quite as blasé about the Raft as he’d pretended to be. Steve thought of what Loki had said about his perception of the state of things between Tony and Ross, and if part of him was glad that they weren’t a perfect team another part of him felt a bitter pang at the thought that Tony’d advocated for the Accords and now seemed to be planning to ignore them entirely.

He was trying to sketch the view off the balcony when someone rapped on the glass door. He stood and turned around as Clint stepped outside. Steve’s stomach dropped at the look on his face.

“Steve,” Clint said, “there’s something you should see.”

Steve swallowed hard. “What?”

“Just…” Clint shook his head. “Come on.”

Clint led him to a room with a large screen. The others - most of them, anyway, Steve didn’t see Wanda or Pietro - were clustered around, watching a news item. Sam reached out and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder like he’d need steadying.

He knew before he looked what it was going to be.

Steve’s heart was in his throat. He heard, vaguely, the anchor saying “ _-newly released footage seems to show,”_ but he wasn’t really listening. Just watching as Loki strode into the square, moving like a feral cat, Bucky on his heels with a gun pointed at the man Steve knew was Rumlow. He saw Loki turn toward the arriving helicopter and move, dropping Tony out of the sky in seconds-

Freezing. Turning.

Steve closed his eyes.

“Turn it off,” Sam said, his voice hoarse. “I think we get the picture.”

He took a deep breath and straightened. “How bad is it?”

“It’s not good. They’re not saying anything except that the Avengers seem to have been part of a conspiracy working with Loki and Bucky. Nothing about your relationship with Loki - it’s an open question how much Ross even knows about that.”

“Fucker,” Clint said, not quite under his breath. “They’ll pin this on SHIELD. The cover-up. Ross will play innocent, _I had no idea,_ but it’ll be proof he’ll try to use that he was right, and that there should be even more control over superhumans.”

Deep down, it did hurt, knowing what people would think. What they would see, not just of him, but of _Loki._ He felt a pang of anger at Loki, briefly, for doing that, for reacting as violently as he had - but he couldn’t hold it.

“And T’Challa?” He made himself ask. “Has he said anything?”

“Not to me,” Sam said. “Do you think this will change things?”

“I don’t know.” Steve said wearily. But he’d made his choice. He wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ regret it. He was done sacrificing everything for everyone else. Doing right didn’t mean following the rules - it never had. Bucky hadn’t been himself when he’d done everything they wanted to kill him for. And Loki…

Whatever Loki said, he hadn’t been himself either. He might not believe that, but Steve did.

“I should go find them,” Steve said. Sam eyed him.

“Yeah,” he allowed. “We’ll talk more later.”

Steve checked Bucky’s room first and found it empty. He tried not to panic but his pace picked up a little heading to the room he and Loki shared, only to slump when he opened the door and saw them both standing and watching a nearly identical report to the one he and Sam had seen.

“Loki,” he said. “Bucky. You...I guess you’ve seen.”

“Indeed,” Loki said, not looking toward Steve. Bucky did turn, his expression blank.

“This is bad, Steve,” he said. “You recognize that, right?”

“Is it really that much worse than we were already dealing with?” Steve asked.

“It might be. People are scared. Scared people do stupid things. Your status, the others - it’s been ambiguous, because no one’s really known much about what actually went down. But now…and we can’t exactly respond. Honestly the best we can hope for right now is that people call bullshit on it. Some people are.” He paused. “Wonder what Stark’s going to say. He’s in there too.”

Steve looked at Loki, who had rewound the video and was watching it again.

“Seems like Ross as good as knows that we’re in Wakanda,” Bucky went on. “He can’t come out and accuse T’Challa of that, not yet, but you can bet he’ll get there.” He laughed, humorlessly. “This planet might start getting too hot for all of us before too long.”

Steve shook his head. “I’ll figure something out. We’ll figure something out.” Even if Loki wouldn’t speak up...maybe Steve’s name could still mean something. To some people. “I’m not giving up. Right now all Ross can do is throw propaganda at us. We’ll find a way to counter it.”

“Optimistic,” Bucky shot back. “Counter it how? And that’s not even thinking about the fact that T’Challa might decide it’s not the risk of having us here at all - where do we go then?”

Steve felt a wave of frustration. “We’ll think of _something,_ all right? And T’Challa’s not kicking us out.”

“Yet,” Bucky said darkly. Steve glanced at Loki, hoping for some input from him, and found him still silent. The video was paused on the moment just as Loki’s hand raised to deactivate Tony’s suit.

“Loki?” Steve said. He twitched slightly.

“By all means, go on,” he said, sounding distracted. “I do not currently have anything to contribute to this highly edifying argument.”

Bucky made a frustrated noise. “I’m going to go punch something,” he said, apparently to the room at large, and walked out past Steve. Steve glanced after him, frowning, but let him go, turning back to Loki.

“Are you...all right?”

“More or less,” Loki said after a pause. It was a better answer than Steve had expected.

“What’s the ‘less’?” Loki hummed.

“I can see it,” he said quietly. “If I were a human, watching this...I would be afraid. I would see...something feral. A wild animal to be put down.” His voice was distant, strange, and Steve felt a nervous lurch.

“They don’t have the whole picture,” Steve said.

“They aren’t wrong,” Loki said. “I was. In that moment...the only thing I wanted was for that man to bleed. To _suffer._ Nothing else mattered. _Nothing._ ”

“The people watching that,” Steve said, gesturing at the screen, “they don’t know what he did. Don’t know that he’s a murderer. Ross hasn’t bothered to mention that.”

“Aren’t I a murderer?” Loki said quietly. Steve flinched.

“Loki,” he said quietly. Loki glanced toward him, and Steve hesitated. “How many people do you think died when Wanda let the Hulk loose? How many people did Natasha kill over the years? Or Clint, before he came to SHIELD?” Loki shook his head and opened his mouth, and Steve held up a hand. “No, stop. You’re going to say _it’s different,_ but why? What you did - was louder. More concentrated. But you’re not the only murderer on the team.”

Loki’s eyes closed and he shuddered like Steve had said something that shook him to his core. “Steve…”

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Steve demanded.

“It doesn’t fit,” Loki said, his voice strained. “Doesn’t feel _right._ You say these things and it is - _dissonant._ I _know-_ ”

Steve shook his head. “That’s not _truth._ That’s the same thing that tells you you’re worthless, that you’re less, that you’re - monstrous. It’s something you’ve talked yourself into believing, I don’t know why. But that’s it. _Belief._ Not truth.”

Loki stared at him, something raw in his eyes, and Steve wanted to shake him. How long, he wondered, had Loki been convinced of this? Further back than when he’d found out the truth about his heritage, Steve thought, or even Thor’s coronation. It was a wound so old Loki didn’t even notice the scar.

“Why did you save me?” Loki asked suddenly. Steve blinked.

“What? From the Raft?” He felt a pang. “I was _always_ going to-”

“No,” Loki said. “Back...before. When I was lying wounded on your floor. You could have left me there to bleed to death, or thrown me to SHIELD, and you did not. You offered succor to an enemy. Why? You could not have known I wouldn’t turn on you, must have been aware of the danger when you stood within arm’s reach…”

“I’ve told you why,” Steve said quietly. “If I’d let you die, it would’ve been as good as killing you. And I was...I was thinking of what it would do to Thor.”

“I wonder,” Loki said quietly, “how many others would have looked at me and seen a thing worth saving.”

“More than you might think,” Steve said. “Someday...someday I hope you’ll give people the chance to decide, without necessarily assenting to it. People have thought a lot of things about me. That doesn’t mean they’re right. And you...you’re not what other people think you are, either. Or you don’t have to be.”

“What am I, then?” Loki asked. Steve gave him a crooked, sad smile.

“You’re Loki,” he said.

* * *

Steve stared at T’Challa. “Sorry, what?”

“Secretary Ross will be arriving today for a state visit,” T’Challa said. He didn’t sound happy, but he didn’t exactly look alarmed, either.

Steve stood up, chair scraping across the floor. “You’re letting him _in_ here? We need to leave-”

“He can’t do anything,” T’Challa said. “I am no happier about it than you are, but sometimes one must make small concessions to ensure better long term outcomes.” Steve waited, but T’Challa didn’t seem inclined to explain. “You are still safe here. It seems to me he has laid his cards on the table. He thinks to fight from the sidelines. So face him directly, show him you will not be moved. That his posturing changes nothing for you.” One of T’Challa’s eyebrows twitched up. “Perhaps it will mean he stops calling and trying to bully me.”

Steve winced. “I’m sorry to have brought you into this.”

T’Challa shook his head. “I appreciate the apology, but it isn’t necessary.”

Taking a deep breath, Steve sat down. “If I have to look at him I’m not sure I’m going to keep from punching him,” he muttered to himself. T’Challa laughed quietly.

“Fair enough. Is that a no, then?”

“No,” Steve said, after a moment’s consideration. “I’ll come with you.” He paused. “I don’t think I’m going to mention it to anyone else, though. At least not until he’s gone again.”

T’Challa cocked his head to the side. “Worried about what Loki or Bucky may do?”

“More about Clint, actually,” Steve said. T’Challa laughed again, but he hadn’t entirely been joking. “When is he coming?”

“A few hours,” T’Challa said. “I can notify you when he arrives, if you’d like to meet him with me.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “That’s a little brazen, isn’t it?”

“I’d say I am just answering in kind.”

Steve left T’Challa and wandered, not sure if he wanted to go back to Loki keeping a secret like this from him. Which of course meant he ran into Clint.

“Steve,” Clint said, with a bit of a half smile.

“How’s it going?” Steve said, and if he thought it sounded stilted Clint didn’t seem to notice.

“Fine,” he said. “The same, more or less.” He paused. “You?”

“Good,” Steve said automatically. Clint raised his eyebrows.

“That so? Your boyfriend’s face is being plastered all over the news, you’ve all but been outed, some masked men broke into our secret hideout and shot at Loki...and you’re good.”

Steve winced. _And how’s your family doing,_ he wanted to ask, pettily, annoyed at being called out, but he wasn’t that mean. “I’m managing.”

Clint studied his face. “I might not be if I were you.”

That surprised him. “Yeah?” Steve said, not quite cautiously. Clint looked away and cleared his throat.

“Well...can’t be easy. Not just the nerves about what’s going to happen, but...seeing the name of someone you care about getting splashed around.” He shrugged.

“I’m...surprised to hear you say that,” Steve said. Clint huffed a weak laugh.

“Why, because it’s Loki? Look, I...can’t say I’ve let go, or forgiven him, or...shit, I don’t know. But it’s just...more complicated than they’re making it out to be. And you’re...you shouldn’t be caught in the crossfire.” He paused. “I almost hope Ross gets to find out the kind of enemy he’s making, you know?”

“With Loki, you mean?” Steve asked. Clint raised his eyebrows.

“Not just him,” he said, with a pointed look. Steve blinked, and Clint spread his hands. “I’m just saying.”

He turned. Steve hesitated, then called, “have you heard anything new from Natasha? Or Laura?”

Clint’s shoulders tensed, then relaxed. “No,” he said after a moment. “But in this case, I think no news is good news.”

* * *

_Wheels on the ground in an hour,_ the message from T’Challa said. _Eniekedi will get you to the capital._

Steve hesitated, but decided he’d be back soon. He sent a message to Sam telling him what was going on just before he got on the plane for the short flight to Birnin Zana. Loki wasn’t going to be happy, but Steve hoped he’d forgive the lie of omission. _Steve_ wasn’t entirely happy about it, but he didn’t want to find out what Loki would do if he found out that Ross was in the country.

Or Bucky, for that matter.

T’Challa was waiting for him when he disembarked, dressed in formal clothing that made Steve feel vaguely shabby. “Am I underdressed?” He asked, only half joking.

“Yes,” T’Challa said, and whatever the expression was on Steve’s face it made him laugh.

They went to a large private room, accompanied by one of the Dora Milaje that T’Challa introduced as Ayo. She gave Steve a cool nod.

They stayed standing to wait. Steve paced back and forth, tense and anxious, but the moment a knock came on the door he fell still, feeling himself focus. Attention clarifying, like he was getting ready for a fight. Maybe, sort of, he was.

The door opened.

It was the first time Steve had seen Ross face to face since he’d given them his ultimatum. Steve felt a hot pulse of anger deep in his chest and reined it in hard. Ross’s stride checked when he saw Steve, but only for a moment.

“Hello, King T’Challa,” Ross said. “You are aware, I hope, that the man next to you is an international fugitive?”

“Not in Wakanda,” T’Challa said calmly.

Ross looked at Steve. “Rogers. The international community demands accountability-”

“Mr. Secretary,” Steve said evenly. “I wonder what the international community would think of your private prison. Based on what I saw, seems like you might run into some issues with the UN standards for treatment of prisoners.”

“Exceptional circumstances.”

“I’ve never heard that excuse before.” Steve met Ross’s eyes coldly, refusing to budge. Ross looked back at him, his expression darkening just a hair. He turned and spoke to T’Challa.

“Wakanda is harboring dangerous criminals. I would like to _request_ that you remand them into my custody.”

“I am aware of no such individuals,” T’Challa said coolly. “And even if I were, Wakanda does not have an extradition treaty with the United States.” He paused. “You should have made this request before sending black-ops troops into my country.”

Ross’s face froze. “I was not aware of any operations being conducted in Wakanda.”

“Mm.” T’Challa raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure you were not.”

“The alien,” Ross said. “You are not authorized-”

“What alien?” T’Challa interrupted. “And, if there were such a being - authorized by what authority?”

Ross fell silent for a moment, then turned to look at Steve again. “Are you aware,” he said, voice calm despite the slight tic in his jaw, “that your pet monster infiltrated the Department of Defense and personally threatened me?”

Steve managed not to blink. _Oh, Loki,_ he thought wearily, but he couldn’t say that he was exactly _surprised._ Quite frankly, he said, “you’re lucky he left it at that, Secretary Ross.”

“So you recognize that he is unstable and dangerous,” Ross said.

_So people keep telling me,_ Steve wanted to say. “Anyone can be dangerous,” he said, “if you push them far enough.”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “If you are merely here to harass my personal guests…”

“You’re walking a thin line, King T’Challa,” Ross said darkly. His eyebrows rose another notch.

“Are you threatening _me_ , Secretary Ross?”

“Just offering some friendly advice.” Ross looked like he could chew rocks. “If you come to your senses, you know where to find me.”

He turned. T’Challa glanced at the woman to his left. “Ayo, would you mind accompanying the Secretary out? I wouldn’t want him to get lost.”

The look Ayo gave T’Challa just bordered on an expression of _must I?_ T’Challa’s lips twitched, and she paced after Ross, her long, quick strides catching him up. Steve shifted.

“I don’t want to put you or your people in danger,” he said quietly. “If you need us to leave, we can leave.”

“Not yet.” T’Challa glanced at him. “At some point, I may. But at the moment...Thaddeus Ross does not intimidate me.”

“I didn’t think he did,” Steve said, almost amused. “I don’t think much does.”

T’Challa’s small smile was definitely amused. “You’re right about that. For better or worse.”

* * *

There was a dangerous look in Loki’s eyes when Steve got back.

“Where did you go,” he said flatly. Steve considered trying to downplay it, and decided his best option was direct honesty.

“Birnin Zana,” he said. “Ross was making a visit to Wakanda.”

Loki froze. His eyes widened, the dangerous look evaporating and the tension shifting to something else. “What?”

“He can’t do anything,” Steve said. “We’re still untouchable, and all I did by showing my face was confirm what he already knew and show we’re not scared of him. I wasn’t in danger, and he’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Something dark and ugly flashed over Loki’s face. “I could ensure that he is.”

“No,” Steve said firmly. “It’s bad enough that you threatened him once.”

Loki hesitated only a moment. “He told you, then,” he said after a moment.

“You didn’t.” Steve sighed. “When did you go?”

“The first night we were here,” Loki said quietly. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to be able to deny knowing if necessary.” Steve nodded, slowly.

“I can understand why you did it,” he said. “But...that was dangerous. What if he’d had something in place to trap you? And all you did was make him more afraid of you.”

Loki’s body coiled tight. “I needed to do something,” he said, voice tense. “He would have killed me and James, maybe Wanda as well. Would have made puppets of all of you, and when he could not control you would cage you. As for him fearing me - _good._ If fear keeps him away from the rest of you, then I count it well done.”

Steve knew that shouldn’t be enough. That the fact that Loki said that - _keeps him away from the rest of you -_ shouldn’t mean he ignored the fact that Loki shouldn’t have done it. But some part of him was relieved that it wasn’t just about him. That Loki had been, in his own way, trying to protect them.

He sighed. “Well...it’s not like you can go back and undo it.”

Loki blinked, rocking back. He looked so surprised Steve almost wanted to laugh, but he was too tired and still too tense to unbend quite that much. “No further scolding?”

“I don’t want to be a scold,” Steve said. “And besides...I can’t say that I didn’t want to do some of my own shouting.” He shook his head. “Just...don’t go after him. Again.”

Loki sighed, but after a moment he inclined his head. I...will not. I swear it.” He paused. “Does James know? That Ross was here?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell him.”

“Good.” Loki looked at him, expression strange, and then moved forward and pulled Steve into a soft, warm kiss. “Thank you.”

Steve frowned, confused. “For what?”

Loki smiled crookedly. “I’ll let you figure that out.”

* * *

“Tony Stark called again,” T’Challa said. Steve looked up, tensing.

“Did he?”

“Mmm. He asked that he might deliver a message to you.”

Steve felt himself tense further. “What was the message?”

“I haven’t listened.” T’Challa held out a small device. “Press once to play. Again to pause.” He left, nearly silently.

Steve waited until Loki was gone to sit down and press the little button. He started when an image popped up, some kind of projection, and set the device down on the table. Seeing Tony’s face, close and three-dimensional, made his stomach twist. He didn’t look much different. Maybe a little older.

“Hey, Steve,” he said. “Long time no see. At least, I hope you’re seeing this. T’Challa’s been stonewalling me but I’m 90% sure you’re with him. All right, maybe 85%. Anyway.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Things are pretty fucked up, aren’t they? I guess you’re still pissed, based on the radio silence. Still alive, though, right? That’s...good. Ross was pretty ticked off when you busted open his secret prison.” Silence, for a moment. Steve itched to turn the video off, but he made himself keep watching.

“I didn’t want this,” Tony said after a moment. “I figure you didn’t either. Dammit, Steve, you should’ve just told me.” He glanced away from the camera, off at something else. “I...figure Ross would be crowing like a rooster if he’d caught up with Loki, so I’m guessing he’s still with you. I hope you’re right about him, Steve, I really do. I just…as for Barnes, I don’t know. I don’t - fuck. You should’ve told me.”

Steve closed his eyes for just a second, frustration and unhappiness tangling together. _And what would’ve changed if I had,_ he thought bitterly. _You never liked him. You never liked either of them, and it didn’t matter that they mattered to me_.

Tony was still talking. “I haven’t, uh, mentioned to Ross that I can track Loki. I mean, he probably knows, or figures, but he doesn’t have any proof to pin T’Challa with. So that’s something, right?” He sounded almost plaintive, and Steve sat back, slowly.

“Anyway. Hope you’re all right. Hope everyone else is, too. Vision’s moping about Wanda. Maybe she can send a letter?

“Oh, yeah. I guess Loki got his cat back. You’re welcome for feeding him, the little asshole. I guess I’ll see you when I see you. When the shit hits the fan. _Avengers Assemble,_ and all that.” For a second, he looked like he might say something else. Then the recording clicked off, the projection vanishing.

Steve dropped his head forward, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. What was he supposed to do with that? It wasn’t an apology. Just a lot of - rambling. Explanations, or excuses, or…

_I didn’t say I wouldn’t work with him,_ Steve had said to Natasha. _Just that I’m not in a big hurry to reach out until Tony gives some indication that he feels any guilt about what he did._

And Natasha: _I bet he does. But he’s shit at admitting it._

_He’s walking a thin line between obedience and defiance._

Steve dragged a hand down his face. It wasn’t an apology. But... _I didn’t want this._

He couldn’t forgive. Not yet. But it was true, wasn’t it? Tony could have directed Ross straight to them. Could have kept his mouth shut and let Ross kill Loki, or put him in a lab somewhere. Could have even just chased them into Wakanda himself - though maybe he’d just known how that’d end, going head to head with T’Challa. _Could have been worse_ wasn’t much of an endorsement, but…

Steve had a feeling things were only going to get uglier from here. They’d need allies in the days ahead.

_Fine,_ he thought. He could start with a letter. He’d make it clear, though.

_They’re here to stay. My “dangerous boys.”_

_That’s not going to change._


End file.
